Le souffle des damnés
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS - "Elle disait que nous étions damnés ; moi pour oser t'aimer et toi pour porter la Marque. Elle disait que... Peu importe à présent. Il est trop tard maintenant, tu ne peux plus me sauver, amour. Pas quand toi-même, tu n'as plus de souffle." - HGDM.


**

* * *

**

.

**05/VII/09  
**Epreuves de bac terminées - sauf pour les S (6) - et donc place aux vacances =D

.

* * *

.

Hello les gens !

Et oui, surprised, je poste ^^ Je sais que ça fait un sacré bout de temps que j'ai rien écrit mais bon, les vacances sont là, j'ai ce petit OS tout chaud qui n'attend que d'être dégusté et donc je fonce.

Sans surprise, un HGDM. On ne se refait pas hein. Bon malgré tout, un HGDM bizarre, glauque comme j'aime (pas la peine de me dire que je n'écris que des trucs à 'se jeter par la fenêtre', je le sais déjà x) Merci). Donc deux personnes l'ont déjà lu et ça n'a pas tellement fait l'unanimité - vous verrez pourquoi en bas - alors je vous le poste et vous m'en direz des nouvelles. L'idée de cet OS m'est venue dans le car, un mardi soir, alors que j'étais seule - ma poteau de car m'ayant lâchement abandonnée pour la semaine histoire de faire semblant de réviser son oral. En cours on étudiait Moderato Cantabile de Duras et pis jsais pas, jm'en suis inspirée. Voilà tout ^^ (OMG qui aurait cru que les analyses de texte de Madame Français allaient m'inspirer ?!! Pas moi en tous les cas, c'était diablement soporifique, ces cours de français !)

Sinon, au sujet de ma vie passionnante, je m'ennuie, me sens seule, ne vais pas à la plage - car oui, je déteste la plage, je ne me baigne pas, je ne bronze pas non plus, je m'ennuie, bref, ça ne me passionne pas xD - et pour finir, je suis en guerre ouverte avec mon frère. Faut dire qu'à quatorze ans, il est en pleine crise d'adolescence, pense que je suis son chien, me pique ma grenadine, me pique ma chantilly et fort heureusement, je suis parvenue à cacher les cookies. Ca aurait été le drame sinon, mon frère perdait sa tête.

Je passe mes journées et mes nuits à regarder des séries - actuellement Heroes, NCIS saison 6 -, à écrire - vous ne saurez pas quoi héhé - et à lire. Sur un conseil, je me suis lancée dans Le trône de Fer et si le départ fut laborieux - en gros, ça m'a fait profondément chier - je suis maintenant au... cinquième tome et en adoration totale. Si vous connaissez, ben tant mieux (me spoilez siouplè xD) et si vous connaissez pas ben... c'est MAL !

Bref, pour ceux qui connaisse, je vais aux Vieilles Charrues, les quatre jours *hurlement hystérique* et mon frère se casse trois semaines en Corse. Mwhahahaaa ! Un peu de tranquillité chez moi va me faire du bien x) Ensuite en août, je pars babysitter un petit garçon de deux ans et demi que je boufferais tout cru si je le pouvais... Donc ça va durer deux semaines et joie des joies, je serais dans une ville, une vraie avec des bus pour me balader et une Fnac. Loin de ma cambrousse en gros.

Je suis aussi en attente des résultats du bac : français oral et écrit, enseignement scientifique, maths info - la matière la plus inutile que je connaisse -, et pour finir les TPE. Youhou. Bonheur.

Je me rends compte que je passe ma vie à me plaindre en fait x) Mais vous savez, je sais aussi beaucoup rigoler ! =D Parfois, stupidement mais bon, on s'en fout x)

Jvais terminer mon blabla inintéressant et vous laisser lire cet OS que j'ai écrit presque d'une traite. Pour une fois :)

Bonne lecture !

.

**

* * *

**

-

Le souffle des damnés.

-

* * *

.

La première chose qu'il remarqua lorsqu'il entra dans le bar enfumé, fut la silhouette, là bas tout au fond, l'ombre affalée sur la table encrassée. Il eut juste le temps de penser un « Pauvre homme » faussement compatissant avant de se diriger vers le bar où le patron, vieil homme hirsute releva la tête de sa vaisselle pour le regarder.

Un mouchoir devant le nez, son chapeau mis de travers sur le sommet du crâne comme le voulait la dernière mode, tout en lui respirait l'opulence et la noblesse et inspirait au vieillard toute la méfiance du monde.

- Ouai ? grogna-t-il et son œil bleu darda sur lui un océan glacé de mépris.

- Je cherche cette femme, déclara le nouveau venu en posant d'une main autoritaire une photo en noir et blanc sur le comptoir.

L'autre y jeta à peine un coup d'œil et reprit avec presque de la hargne.

- Z'avez pas le droit d'être là. C'pas un endroit pour un type comme vous ici.

- Je vais où je veux et si je le veux, interrompit le plus jeune sans une once de courtoisie. La femme, l'avez-vous vue ?

Avec mauvaise volonté, le vieil homme daigna enfin regarder la photo. Il cilla, regarda son vis à vis avec plus de méfiance encore.

- Vous lui voulez quoi ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Je suis là pour la ramener à la maison. C'est tout.

- A la maison, hein ? railla le vieux. Elle a pas de maison. Plus de maison, partie en fumée, pouf ! Foutus Mangemorts, pas vrai ?

- Je suis là pour l'aider, répéta-t-il. Où est-elle ?

- Bah, tous les jours, des gens essaient de l'aider. Y en a qui lui demandent combien c'est la galipette, d'autres qui lui proposent de racheter sa baguette contre une bouteille. Elle veut pas. Elle dit « C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'eux. » Quand les autres insistent, ils valsent. Elle a pas la baguette tranquille, la gamine.

Le vieillard se pencha par dessus le comptoir, loucha légèrement et l'haleine puante, conseilla :

- Allez pas l'emmerder. Elle est brisée, cette petite. Les gens, y savent pas qui elle est. Moi si. Moi jl'aide pour de vrai.

- En lui fournissant de quoi se détruire, je suppose ? fit le jeune homme, glacial.

L'autre ne répondit pas, reprit son torchon qu'il avait laissé glisser pendant sa tirade.

- Au moins, elle sait où aller avec moi, dit-il, sans se démonter.

- J'ai promis il y a longtemps que je la ramènerais à la maison. Dès que je le pourrais, elle reviendrait. Il est temps. _Où est-elle ?_

Une lumière éclaira soudain l'œil bleu et vif du barman.

- C'est _vous_ alors ? Le type. Elle veut pas vous voir. Elle a dit, y a longtemps, quand elle est arrivée la première fois, elle a dit « Si un jour, il vient, dites lui que je suis morte. » Voilà, je vous le dis, elle est morte.

- Et je ne vous crois pas, renifla l'autre et son regard parcourut longuement la salle.

- Je vous le dis. Elle est morte. Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle était morte. Dégagez maintenant, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Mais un autre homme, brun et trapu, percuta soudain le jeune noble qui grimaça et leva ses mains gantées à hauteur du visage pour y replacer le mouchoir qu'il avait ôté quelques minutes auparavant.

- Hey Richi, brama l'ivrogne et il était évident que de sous ses sourcils broussailleux, il s'adressait au jeune homme.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Richi, siffla-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, irrité.

- Ca on le saura, grogna le barman en reprenant sa besogne ; et il ajouta dans un souffle méprisant : _Mangemort_.

- Moi je sais où elle est la fille que tu cherches ! continuait de gueuler l'autre homme en s'agrippant avec difficultés au comptoir.

- Où est-elle, alors ?

- T'as une mornille pour moi ? demanda le buveur, sournois.

Le Mangemort fouilla dans ses poches, en sortit trois pièces d'argent et les lança d'un geste dégoûté. L'autre les attrapa avec avidité et les fourra dans les poches intérieures de sa cape rapiécée. Mais le barman avait suivi la conversation et était prêt à intervenir.

- Josh, ferme la. Elle est morte la fille.

- Nan, nan, nan, chantonna presque le Josh. Elle est _là_ !

Presque avec fierté, il désignait le coin le plus reculé de la pièce là où était assis l'homme qu'il avait aperçu en entrant. Mais ce n'était pas un homme, comprit-il soudain, c'était elle.

Le barman se mit soudain à gueuler et choppant Josh par son col, le tira jusqu'à la porte où il le fit basculer dans la rue. Le silence s'était fait, le temps que les autres occupants du bar se régalent de la scène. Puis le barman revint, maugréant dans sa barbe gris sale. Il fusilla le Mangemort du regard et entre ses dents serrées, prévint :

- C'est comme si elle était morte, garçon.

* * *

Il se glissa sur le banc face à elle et pour une fois, ne fit pas attention à la saleté. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, des yeux horrifiés, peinés, désolés. P_ardon, pardon, pardon, pardon_. La tête sur la table, elle dormait, ronflait presque et il aurait trouvé ça comique à une autre époque, à un autre temps, là où il lui aurait été permis de rire et de se moquer. Mais la guerre avait pris fin et il n'avait plus envie de rire.

Les cheveux emmêlés, broussailleux, bruns et sales formaient une corolle hirsute autour de sa tête. Là encore, avant, il lui aurait balancé un « Hérisson mal peigné », elle aurait grimacé, l'aurait fusillé du regard avant de s'éloigner, la démarche haute. _Avant_.

Sa main gauche tenait toujours la chope d'alcool et l'autre s'étalait sur toute la largeur de la table, comme pour prévenir un envahisseur hypothétique, qu'ici c'était chez elle et qu'elle n'acceptait personne.

De son visage, il ne voyait presque rien. Un bout de nez, une joue creuse et des mèches de cheveux qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration. Il l'attrapa afin de dégager son visage mais avant même qu'il puisse accomplir son geste, ses yeux s'étaient brusquement ouverts et elle se redressa avec violence, baguette brandie droit entre ses deux yeux à lui.

Il ne bougea plus, laissa seulement sa main retombée sur la table. Il cessa même de respirer tandis qu'elle le dévisageait d'un œil morne et vitreux. Les lèvres asséchées, le regard vide, des rides au dessus des sourcils, le vieux avait raison. C_'était comme si elle était morte_. Et la litanie reprit. _Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon_.

Sa lèvre trembla, elle parvint à se maîtriser puis grogna en avisant la chope vide. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle empoigna la chope et la brandit en l'air. Le barman arriva, marchant bizarrement, traînant la patte mais la levant à la fois, le plus haut possible.

Il saisit la chope tendue et se pencha sur elle, les yeux fixés sur le Mangemort qui restait figé sous la menace.

- Désolée, gamine, mais il voulait pas me croire, que t'étais morte.

Elle ne répondit pas ; il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Du bout des doigts, elle attrapa un morceau de pain qui traînait sur un coin de sa table, prit l'assiette où trônait un quartier de fromage et enfourna le tout, dans sa bouche. La chope revint, accompagnée d'un pichet et d'un deuxième verre plus petit.

Elle baissa enfin sa baguette et la rangea dans les replis obscurs de sa cape en laine trouée. Elle se moucha dans sa manche et but une longue gorgée. Quand elle la reposa, elle le regarda et murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Salut Drago.

- Salut Granger, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle cligna des yeux, reprit une gorgée, eut un hoquet.

- Je te cherchais depuis longtemps, tu sais. J'ai fait tous les coins et recoins de cette misérable ville. On y trouve les raclures les plus infâmes de tout le pays.

- Bienvenue à _Cauchemarland_, Drago, dit-elle, sinistre.

- Je suis là pour te ramener, dit-il doucement, sans prendre gare à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle le fixa, sans ciller.

- Me ramener où Drago ? Chez moi ? J'ai plus de chez moi.

- Ton ami m'en a parlé en effet – et il jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, en direction du barman qui avait empoigné deux types pour les séparer avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

- Tout a disparu. La baraque, tout, tout, tout Drago. Plus rien, le néant. Je suis chez moi ici.

- Chez toi à Cauchemarland ?

- On n'a pas du estimer que j'avais ma place à Dreamland dans les hautes instances.

- L'ironie te va si mal, princesse.

- Princesse t'emmerde Drago. Princesse de quoi, hein ? Y a pas de princesse à Cauchemarland, juste des putains et des ivrognes.

- Princesse des putains alors ?

Elle se resservit à boire, sans répondre, jamais.

- T'es toujours le même, pas vrai ? Bon petit roi qui peut débarquer ici, la bouche en cœur, me retrouver pour me ramener. Me ramener où ? J'ai plus rien. Rien, rien, rien, _rien_ !

Elle avait presque hurlé, avait essayé de se relever, mais sous l'effet de l'alcool, se rassit vite fait, tremblante. Elle était misérable. Elle se passa une main tremblante sur le front, y laissa une traînée de poussière.

- Dégage, dit-elle ensuite, les yeux baissés.

Il avait mal pour elle. Lentement, il se leva et les yeux ahuris, elle le regarda faire. Depuis quand obéissait-il, ce fils de riche, ce fils de Malefoy ? Il se pencha sur elle, sûrement pour lui baiser le haut du crâne mais elle se déroba et il n'insista pas.

Il sortit sans se retourner. Elle vida son verre et les joues mouillées, réclama un autre pichet.

* * *

Il revint le lendemain. Le barman le regarda entrer, les yeux plissés et claqua de la langue, agacé. Drago ne lui adressa pas un regard et marcha jusqu'à la table du fond. Elle était assise exactement à la même place que la veille et il se demanda si elle avait réellement bougé, si elle ne s'était pas endormie ici même pour s'y réveiller et recommencer, encore et toujours à boire et à rien faire.

Il s'assit face à elle. Les yeux clos, elle tenait sa chope à deux mains et se balançait lentement de droit à gauche, au son d'une mélodie qu'elle était la seule à attendre. Patient, il attendit, attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Des cernes violettes lui creusaient les yeux et ses lèvres tremblaient, presque pourpres.

- Il aimait cette chanson, dit-elle soudain.

- Qui donc ?

- Tu le sais très bien, Drago.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, les planta dans ceux du jeune homme, le dévisagea. Il portait une chemise comme la veille, grise avec un pantalon en soie noire. Sa cape l'enveloppait tout entier et il n'avait pas remis son chapeau si tendance dans l'autre ville, la ville des gens biens. Il portait des gants. Noirs et en cuir.

Elle les regarda longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il les dissimule dans les pans de sa cape noire. Alors, elle reporta son regard sur son visage pâle, aristocrate. Beau.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais. Un Malefoy ne s'avoue jamais vaincu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Très bien.

Elle but une gorgée de sa chope. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vitreux, si peu vifs pour une femme qui avait été si alerte, voilà des années.

- Quelle était cette chanson ?

- Tu le sais très bien, Drago, répéta-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi bois-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi viens-tu ?

- Pour te ramener à la maison.

- Quelle maison Drago ? Celle que tu as brûlée ?

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute, murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est jamais de ta faute, soupira-t-elle.

- La guerre est finie, Granger. Réveille toi, les gens ont besoin de toi.

Elle ricana.

- Les gens ? Quels gens ? Les lâches qui ont survécu à la guerre ? Les lâches du Ministère ? Qu'espèrent-ils Drago ?

- Ils voudraient que tu aides les sorciers à se relever, avoua-t-il après un temps.

- En clamant des discours mensongers, je suppose. Je n'ai pas envie. Je suis lasse de mentir, Drago, j'ai assez menti pour le restant de mes jours.

- Alors tu bois.

- Je bois, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée, il détourna la tête.

- C'est toujours la guerre, Drago, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Dans ma tête. C'est toujours la guerre. Les enfants crient toujours autant, et pleurent, et sanglotent, et ont peur et leurs yeux immenses sont ouverts sur la cruauté des hommes et….

- J'ai compris, coupa-t-il. J'ai compris, Granger.

Elle releva des yeux larmoyants. Une violente envie de la gifler le brûla soudain. Il serra les dents et se retint.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle encore.

- Je veux te ramener chez nous.

- Il n'y a pas de chez nous. Il n'y a jamais eu de nous de toute manière.

Il secoua violemment la tête et se pencha en avant. Ses yeux orage se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle ne cilla pas.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, dit-il, d'une voix rauque.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de nous. On était quoi au final ? Deux imbéciles qui se perdaient dans les draps parce qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils avaient peur, et qu'ils avaient mal ?

- Je t'aimais, souffla-t-il, les yeux agrandis.

- Je suis morte, dit-elle et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Je suis morte, répéta-t-elle, presque en chantonnant. Je suis morte. Je suis morte. _Je suis morte_ !

- Arrête !

- Quoi, Drago, la vérité t'effraie ?!

Il s'était levé, la fixait d'un regard glacial. Elle toujours assise, incapable de faire le moindre geste sans s'effondrer. Il inspira profondément, se rassit, les doigts crispés sur le bord de la table.

- Hermione.

Elle le regarda, les yeux lourds d'alcool. Attendit.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort que tu es morte aussi.

Un tic agita sa lèvre supérieure, elle but une longue gorgée, s'essuya la bouche maladroitement et toujours tremblante, évita son regard.

Puis comme la veille, elle souffla un « Dégage » ; sans un mot, il s'exécuta.

* * *

Le troisième jour, il ne vint pas. Elle ne s'en aperçut même pas, trop abrutie par l'alcool ; le vieillard lui, guetta la porte toute la journée, et la soirée aussi, et même la nuit jusqu'à ce que le pub se vide.

Alors, il alla jusqu'à la table du fond, sa table à elle et il lui toucha l'épaule. Elle tourna son visage blême, ses yeux morts vers lui et sourit, d'un sourire tordu.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il, inutilement.

- J'ai fait un rêve, répondit-elle. Un drôle de rêve. Y avait un homme, un serpent et des lames d'acier. Il voulait me tuer.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Si. Il avait deux lames d'acier, deux tranchantes, grises, grises, si grises.

Elle se tut, réfléchit un instant, reprit :

- Enfin, ce n'était pas un rêve. Un cauchemar plutôt. Après tout, on est à Cauchemarland !

Elle se mit à rire, satisfaite peut-être de son jeu de mots. Il n'essaya même pas de sourire, il ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps. Il se demanda s'il avait été le seul d'eux deux à se rendre compte que son rire s'était brisé sur un sanglot.

* * *

Le quatrième jour, le barman se porta à sa rencontre. Même démarche étrange, il se planta devant lui et Drago dut lever les yeux vers lui. Cette même barbe emmêlée et sale, ces petits yeux bleus perçants perdus dans la broussaille grise de ses cheveux.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu hier.

- Ne me faites pas croire qu'elle m'a attendu.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Elle avait déjà oublié que vous vous l'aviez retrouvée.

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Drago ne cilla pas.

- Très bien.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Le vieux plissa les yeux.

- Le Ministère ne l'aura pas.

- Je vous ai dit que je la ramènerais à la maison.

- Et votre maison, maintenant, c'est le Ministère.

Drago ne répondit pas, tenta de le contourner. Le vieux l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras. Le plus jeune le fusilla du regard.

- Vous savez pourquoi elle boit ?

- Non.

- Je suis sûr que si pourtant. Au fond de vous, vous le savez mais vous refusez de le reconnaître.

Les yeux acier brillèrent.

- La gamine, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est oublier. Ne plus se souvenir. Au départ, quand elle a débarqué ici, elle pleurait sans arrêt. Elle parlait pas. Elle disait que dalle. Et pis, un jour, elle s'est levée de son lit. Comme ça, alors qu'elle avait passé presque trois mois alitée. Elle s'est assise à cette table, là, celle du fond. Elle m'a demandé à boire. Elle a dit qu'elle avait pas d'argent. J'ai dit que c'était pas grave, qu'après trois mois à la soigner, j'avais compris qu'elle avait plus rien. Elle a dit « Vous voulez m'aider ? ». J'ai dit oui. Et alors, elle a dit…. « Donnez moi à boire. Toujours, ne vous arrêtez jamais. Je veux toujours avoir quelque chose à boire, même quand je m'endors. Même quand je serais en train de mourir, je veux avoir quelque chose à boire. » J'ai demandé pourquoi. Et elle a dit « Parce que je veux oublier et qu'on oublie pas quand on est lucide. » Voilà, gamin, pourquoi elle boit. Pace qu'un con dans ton genre lui a brisé le cœur.

- Celle qui lui a brisé le cœur, c'est la guerre, cracha Drago, sans s'émouvoir une seule seconde. Ceux qui lui ont brisé le cœur, ce sont ses amis quand ils sont morts. Je ne suis pas le seul responsable.

Le vieux le fixa intensément puis lui lâcha le bras.

- Au moins, tu reconnais que c'est un peu de ta faute.

* * *

- Granger ? Je suis là, Granger.

Elle bougea légèrement. Il remarqua que sa chope était pleine. _Je veux toujours avoir quelque chose à boire, même quand je m'endors_. Il la secoua avec plus de vigueur.

- Bordel, Granger, tu vas ouvrir les yeux ?

Elle releva lentement la tête. Elle avait une trace marron sur la joue. Avec son mouchoir, il l'essuya mais elle se dégagea, pataude. Il n'insista pas et s'assit face à elle.

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Le type aux lames d'argent, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- T'endors pas !

- Je m'endors pas. T'es v'nu pour me tuer.

- Non. Je viens pour te ramener.

- A la maison ? souffla-t-elle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, plein d'espoir.

Il la regarda gravement. Avait-elle oublié ? _Parce que je veux oublier et qu'on oublie pas quand on est lucide_. Elle était tout sauf sobre.

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix douce. A la maison.

Elle sourit, sinistre.

- Je savais bien que t'étais un sale menteur. Ma maison a brûlé.

- Tu en as une nouvelle. Plus grande, plus belle.

- Avec un berceau pour le bébé ?

- Non. Sans berceau.

Le sourire qui avait lentement éclairé son visage disparut soudain. Elle se frotta le front, se frotta les temps, comme hystérique tout à coup. Il ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter.

- C'est vrai, se souvint-elle. Le berceau aussi a brûlé.

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu sais qui je suis ? redemanda-t-il.

Elle dodelina de la tête, s'effondra presque mais se rattrapa de justesse aux bords de la table.

- Je me souviens plus, gémit-elle.

- Drago. Je suis Drago. Tu te souviens ? On s'aimait.

Elle agrandit les yeux, pouffa légèrement et c'était si soudain, si décalé qu'il en resta abasourdi.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Non, j'aimais Harry.

- Potter est mort. Et tu ne l'aimais pas comme tu m'aimais moi.

- Je l'aimais comment ?

- J'en sais rien. Moins que moi en tout cas.

- Tu me donnes mal au crâne, grogna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Elle avala deux gorgées à suivre.

- Qui est Harry ?

- Ton meilleur ami. Il est mort maintenant.

- Et toi ?

- Je suis vivant.

- Non, toi tu es qui ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, se frotta le dos de la main gauche avec la paume droite.

- Ton amant.

Elle sourit, absente.

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Dors alors. Je reste là.

Elle gloussa.

- Oh tu es toujours là. J'ai fait un rêve, l'autre fois. Un rêve effrayant. Tu voulais me tuer. Tu avais des lames d'argent.

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

- Je dors maintenant.

- Dors mon amour, susurra-t-il et il lui caressa la joue.

Elle posa la tête sur la table, ferma les yeux et son corps se détendit. Brisée. C_'était comme si elle était morte. _

_

* * *

  
_

Il la veilla des heures. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Il resta assis si longtemps que le jour se leva. Il l'imita, s'épousseta et la regarda une nouvelle fois.

- Je reviens demain, mon amour.

Il rajusta sa cape et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

- Savez-vous si j'aimais Harry plus que Drago ?

Le vieux se figea, tourna la tête sur le côté pour la regarder. Elle se tenait droite pour une fois mais ses yeux brillaient toujours, l'alcool circulait toujours dans son sang. Interrogatrice, elle attendait.

- J'en sais rien, fillette. Tu aimes Drago ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense.

- Et Harry ? Tu l'aimes ?

- Drago a dit qu'Harry était mort. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Tu t'en souviendras quand tu auras décuvé.

Elle eut un sourire désabusé.

- Sans doute.

Il hocha la tête, retourna à son ménage. Avec un grognement, il parvint à se débarrasser d'une tâche de cire sur le bois. L'éponge dégoulinait d'eau grisâtre.

- Comment me connaissez-vous ?

- Qui ne te connaît pas, gamine ? Tu as un sacré coup de baguette pour ce qui est de te débarrasser des gros lourds.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Comment me connaissez-vous ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'irrita-t-il.

Il détestait quand elle posait des questions sans queue ni tête. Distraite, elle joua un moment avec ses cheveux.

- Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de les laver ? demanda-il d'une voix douce.

- Oh, si sûrement. Mais je suis incapable de me laver toute seule. J'ai peur.

- Tu as peur ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui.

- Il n'y a pas de monstre dans ma salle de bains.

- Non, admit-elle. Il y a des monstres dans ma tête. Quand je regarde mes cicatrices, les monstres se réveillent. Ils m'assomment.

Cinglée. Cette gamine devenait cinglée. Il s'en attrista curieusement. Depuis plus d'un an qu'elle traînait dans son établissement, il avait appris à l'apprécier.

- Je demanderais à Effy de te laver, si tu veux, proposa-t-il. Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux pour ne pas te voir dans le miroir. Effy te lavera les cheveux.

- Si vous voulez, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Comment me connaissez-vous ?

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, gronda-t-il en lui adressant un regard noir.

- J'ai l'impression que vous m'aimez bien. Si vous m'aimez bien, c'est que vous devez me connaître un peu non ?

Il soupira, s'attaqua à une énième tâche. C'eut été tellement plus facile s'il avait eu une baguette !

- Qui ne te connaît pas gamine ? murmura-t-il. Tu es Hermione Granger. Je veille sur toi, comme j'aurais veillé sur n'importe quel gamin qui nous aurait débarrassé de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- C'est Harry qui l'a tué.

- Ah tiens, tu t'en souviens maintenant ? dit-il, cynique.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Si ça avait été moi, je serais morte, dit-elle avec évidence.

Il se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Sa chope serrée contre son cœur, comme une mère serrerait son enfant, elle le dévisagea, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Ca aurait été plus simple, souffla-t-il. Tu ne penses pas ?

Et elle approuva lentement.

* * *

Le bar était bondé en ce soir du cinquième jour mais son entrée ne passa pas inaperçu. Ceux qui l'avait déjà vu en compagnie d'Hermione, ces quatre derniers jours ne le regardèrent même pas, mais les autres, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant ou qui refusaient de croire qu'un type comme lui puisse se rendre dans un bar aussi malfamé, ceux-ci écarquillèrent les yeux et certains se redressèrent, menaçants.

Drago les ignora et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où l'ombre buvait toujours. Il s'assit sur le banc d'en face, comme les autres jours. Si elle eut conscience de son arrivée, elle n'en dit rien et continua de fixer le fond de sa chope.

- J'ai réfléchi, dit-elle, après plusieurs minutes passées dans le silence.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimais Harry, comme on aime son frère, comme on aime un ami intime. Je l'aimais sincèrement, ni plus ni moins que toi.

- Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de notre dernière conversation, Granger. Tu semblais plutôt incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

- A chaque fois, je crois que c'est un rêve, murmura-t-elle en faisant tourner distraitement sa chope entre ses mains. A chaque fois, je me dis « Tiens Drago est là. Putain de Drago, pourquoi es-tu là ? » Et à chaque fois, tu me réponds la même chose « Je te ramène à la maison. ». Et je trouve ça étrange qu'au bout de trois ans, tu décides de revenir me chercher.

- Je te l'avais promis.

- Nous avions dix-huit ans. Nous étions jeunes. Nous étions stupides.

- Parce qu'à vingt et un ans tu t'estimes vieille ?

- Oui. Quand on a une guerre derrière soi, je m'estime vieillie.

- C'est faux, pourtant. J'ai une guerre derrière moi aussi. Je suis toujours jeune.

- A croire que nous n'avons pas vécu la même guerre, dit-elle simplement.

Elle soupira.

- Hermione ? appela-t-il après un court silence.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi te détruits-tu ?

- Parce que je suis incapable de me reconstruire.

- Je suis là, tu sais. Je peux t'aider, plaida-t-il et ses mains gantées se convulsèrent.

- Je ne crois pas, chuchota-t-elle. Je pense que… que c'est trop tard.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as perdu que….

Elle se redressa, le faisant taire, brûlante de colère et les yeux glacés.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute ! cria-t-elle et sa voix monta dans les aigus. Ce n'était pas ma faute !

- Oui, je sais. Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas….

- Je ne l'ai pas perdu, répéta-t-elle et la douleur se lisait sur son visage, en majuscules immenses et flamboyantes.

- Je sais, mon amour, je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

- Ne culpabilise plus, Granger. Cesse. Ce n'est pas ta faute si l'enfant est mort.

- Je….

Mais elle se tut, nouée de partout. Elle inspira profondément, ne daigna pas le regarder. Elle voulait qu'il parte, qu'il s'en aille, qu'il ne revienne jamais. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller ses fantômes, les réveiller encore, tous ces fantômes qui lui bouffaient les entrailles.

Elle regarda ses mains gantées de cuir. Posées l'une sur l'autre, elles ne bougeait pas, restaient immobiles. Comme deux mortes. Les siennes à elle tremblaient toujours, appelaient l'alcool, se portaient sans cesse à ses cheveux, à son visage. Ses mains vivaient, à défaut du reste.

- Pourquoi portes-tu des gants ? demanda-t-elle et l'espoir de le voir partir lui enflamma la gorge.

Il la considéra longuement, sembla comprendre et silencieux, se leva, les deux mains à plat sur la table. Un sourire narquois s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres à elle, tandis qu'il faisait volt face et s'éloignait en direction de la sortie.

- Il fuit, il fuit, le serpent, le serpent du Ministère ! chantonna-t-elle.

Son éclat de rire le suivit jusqu'au dehors et même là, le vent d'hiver ne parvint pas à le faire fuir.

* * *

- Comment sais-tu qu'il travaille pour le Ministère ? interrogea le vieux en lui versant de l'alcool dans sa chope.

- C'est un serpent. Il va là où est le profit. Et pour l'instant, le profit, c'est le Ministère qui le tient.

- Si tu le dis.

- L'Ordre ne nous laisserait pas crever dans des endroits comme celui-ci, poursuivit-elle. L'Ordre…. Si l'Ordre avait les rênes en mains, on irait tous bien, la guerre serait finie pour de vrai. Le Ministère s'enrichit d'abord. L'Ordre n'était pas comme ça, l'Ordre aidait les gens, les protéger. Si l'Ordre avait le pouvoir, on serait pas tous dans cet état.

Il lui adressa un sourire tordu et s'éloignant, la laissa à ses utopies. L'Ordre était comme tous les autres vautours du Ministère. Il valait mieux qu'elle dorme encore un peu, qu'elle ferme les yeux et reste enfermée dans sa bulle. La chute serait douloureuse sinon.

* * *

_- Ce sera un garçon._

_- Une fille ! riposta-t-elle. _

_- Pourquoi pas les deux ?_

_- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui va accoucher ! rit-elle._

_Il déposa un baiser sur son ventre gonflé, sourit légèrement. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, le considéra avec amour et se pencha pour l'embrasser. _

_- Tu le sens là ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure. _

_Elle hocha la tête. _

_- Il adore cette chanson. Ma mère disait que c'était ma berceuse préférée quand j'étais petite. _

_- Il sera peut-être artiste._

_- Il chantera partout, il jouera, sera toujours en train de rire, de sourire. Dans notre maison. On aura une grande maison, avec un jardin encore plus grand. _

_- Notre maison, répéta-t-il, savourant le mot. Avec notre fils._

_- Ou notre fille !_

_- Ou les deux._

_Elle sourit, divine. Il en eut le souffle coupé._

_

* * *

  
_

- Tu devrais arrêter de boire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca te fait du mal, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu me fais du mal aussi. Peut-être que je devrais ne plus te voir.

- Peut-être en effet. Essaie de partir alors. Quitte cet établissement. Je te jure que je n'essaierais pas de te retrouver cette fois.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? demanda-t-il, l'accent cruel.

- Je ne peux pas me lever ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec colère. Tu le sais très bien.

- Oui. Si tu arrêtes de boire, tu pourras te lever et me quitter. Encore.

- Il n'y a pas de encore qui tienne, Drago. La dernière fois, nous ne nous aimions plus.

- Je t'aimais Granger.

- Tu m'aimais, voilà où est toute la différence.

Il haussa un sourcil, attendit ; rien ne vint. Il soupira.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu m'aimais, répéta-t-elle. Tu ne m'aimes plus. Je t'aimais aussi. Maintenant, je ne sais pas. Il y avait notre fils Drago. Son fantôme entre nous. Il y avait le fantôme de notre maison qui n'existerait pas au final, de notre jardin qui n'existerait pas non plus. Les rires de notre fils, ses chants, ses cris, ses jeux. Tout a brûlé Drago quand nous l'avons incinéré. Quand _tu_ l'as incinéré. Notre maison a brûlé.

- Tu en as une nouvelle. Nous en avons une nouvelle. Laisse moi te ramener Hermione. Laissons les fantômes en paix et recommençons. Recommençons tout dès aujourd'hui.

Elle ricana, amère.

- S'il te plaît, amour. Pose ta chope et lève toi. Je te soutiendrais. Je te porterais jusqu'à la sortie et nous ne nous retournerons jamais. Je te porterais, mon amour, je te porterais jusqu'à notre nouvelle maison, avec son nouveau jardin. Nous aurons un nouvel enfant.

- Nous aurions pu tout recommencer, tu sais, murmura-t-elle avec une tendresse toute neuve. Quand il est mort, quand nous l'avons brûlé, lui et notre avenir, au lieu de nous séparer, nous aurions pu recommencer. Je t'aimais, je t'aimais du fond de l'âme et si nous l'avions réellement voulu, nous aurions pu tout recommencer. C'est trop tard maintenant. Il ne me reste presque plus de souffle pour vivre, comment imagines-tu pouvoir me sauver maintenant ?

Il carra les mâchoires, empêcha ses mains de trembler. Elle les regarda ces mains. Noires, ces mains toujours noires.

- Pourquoi portes-tu des gants ?

- Lève toi, Granger. Laisse moi te ramener.

- Pourquoi portes-tu des gants ?

- Je t'aiderais, je te relèverais, je t'aimerais.

- Il fait chaud ici pourtant. Regarde les flammes dans la cheminée, comme notre bébé dans sa boîte en feu. Enlève tes gants Drago.

- Je serais là, toujours, je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort, je t'aimerais comme avant, nous aurons des enfants, il n'y aura plus de flammes pour les dévorer, Hermione.

- Enlève les, Drago. Tu dois avoir trop chaud.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, tenta de lui arracher son gant. Il se dégagea brutalement, se releva avec la même brusquerie, sans la quitter des yeux. Il semblait comme terrifié, derrière son masque de glace et d'acier. Peinée, le cœur en miettes, elle détourna la tête.

- Comment veux-tu me soigner, si toi aussi tu es blessé ?

- Je ne suis pas blessé, répliqua-t-il, hargneux, en se frottant les mains derrière son dos.

- Alors réponds à ma question, amour. Pourquoi portes-tu des gants ?

Il secoua la tête et la planta là, quittant l'établissement sans se retourner. Sans ciller, elle vida sa chope, les yeux perdus dans le feu de la cheminée. Où brûlait son bébé et son amour pour Drago.

* * *

_Il poussa la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds. La forme sur le lit ne bougea pas quand il se glissa près d'elle. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts, des poches immenses et violines accentuaient l'abîme de son regard. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle avait arrêté depuis que le feu s'était éteint._

_- Granger ? souffla-t-il, en plaquant une main contre sa joue. Regarde moi._

_- Je ne peux pas, et elle ferma les yeux avec force._

_- Regarde moi._

_- Je ne peux plus te regarder, Drago ! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant brusquement. Tu as brûlé mon bébé !_

_- Il était mort, Hermione, grinça-t-il. Il était mort. Le feu était le seul moyen de…._

_- De quoi ? __De se débarrasser de son corps ? __De l'effacer de nos vies ?  
_

_- Oui, approuva-t-il d'une voix glaciale. C'était le meilleur moyen. _

_- Tu as brûlé notre bébé, répéta-t-elle et la bile lui monta aux lèvres. Tu as brûlé notre bébé et son berceau et notre maison et notre jardin et je…. Nous n'avons plus d'avenir, tout a… pris feu. _

_Elle hoqueta et se roula en boule sous ses draps._

_- Tu as tout brûlé, gémit-elle en appuyant de toutes ses forces contre son ventre. Il était si petit, Drago. C'était… mon bébé._

_Son désespoir lui donnait mal au cœur. Alors lentement, il se leva et lâche comme il l'avait toujours été, quitta la chambre. Adossé contre le mur, dans le couloir, il tendit l'oreille. Il n'y eut pas de pleurs cette nuit là._

_

* * *

  
_

- Vous n'avez jamais été marié ?

- Je te préférais muette, gamine. Depuis que ce Mangemort vient, tu me poses des questions chiantes.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un Mangemort, défendit-elle d'une voix faible.

Il la regarda et ricana.

- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, gamine.

- Alors ?

- Alors les femmes sont chiantes. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de me marier.

- Vous n'avez jamais aimé de femme ? insista-t-elle. Vous préférez peut-être les hommes ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! aboya-t-il, en avisant ses joues rosies. J'ai aimé une femme. C'était ma sœur.

- Où est-elle ?

- Morte.

- Mon frère aussi est mort. Harry. C'était mon frère. Ron aussi. Il est mort. Tous mes frères sont morts.

- Ils n'étaient pas vraiment tes frères. Elle était ma sœur de sang, la chair de ma chair.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Ca te regarde peut-être ?

- Non.

- Bien.

Bourru, il rangea ses verres sur l'étagère du haut. Il sentait ses yeux le suivre partout. Il s'en agaça rapidement.

- Je te préfère apathique. Je croyais que tu étais morte ?

- On dirait que non, observa-t-elle à voix-basse.

- Mouais. Encore ce foutu Mangemort. Il te fait quoi ?

- On dirait que vous êtes jaloux, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Ben voyons. Juste tu n'es jamais dans ton état normal. J'ai pas envie qu'il t'embarque contre ton gré et que je te revois plus jamais.

Elle sourit. Jamais mensonge n'avait été si peu convaincant.

- Vous êtes d'une telle mauvaise foi.

- Mauvaise foi, c'est un peu comme Malefoy, non ? cingla-t-il.

Elle détourna la tête.

- On dirait que tu les attires tous ces menteurs.

- Au moins, vous avouez que vous m'avez menti tout à l'heure.

Il la dévisagea.

- Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien.

- Comment est morte votre sœur ?

- Un accident, grogna-t-il, après un silence. Elle a été prise dans un… un feu-croisé, on va dire. Un sortilège perdu.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête et pointa du menton le portrait qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée.

- C'est elle ?

- Oui.

La petite fille devait avoir treize ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qu'elle avait séparés en deux nattes. Ses yeux bleus riaient et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire éclatant. Vêtue d'une petite robe turquoise, elle portait un panier de fleurs et semblait sur le point de se mettre à danser.

- Elle était très jolie. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas animé son tableau ?

- Elle est morte. J'aime pas voir les morts bouger, ça m'agace. Elle est mieux comme ça.

- A-t-elle été incinérée ?

- Pourquoi poses-tu cette question, à quoi ça va t'avancer de le savoir ?

- Je veux savoir si quand vous regardez le feu, vous pensez à votre sœur incinérée.

- On enterre le sorciers. On les brûle pas.

- Sauf en temps de guerre, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions. Va plutôt dormir.

Songeuse, elle regarda le portrait, tout en se tripotant les cheveux. Il le remarqua.

- On avait dit qu'on te la laverait, ta tignasse.

Elle sursauta, tourna ses yeux bruns vers lui. Il soupira.

- Tu t'en souviens pas, pas vrai ? dit-il, avec une moue comme déçue. Je t'avais dit que je demanderais à Effy de te laver.

- Je peux me laver toute seule, dit-elle et sa voix indiquait clairement qu'elle trouvait étrange qu'Effy la lave.

Il la regarda. _Je suis incapable de me laver toute seule. J'ai peur_.

- D'accord. Tu me diras quand tu te seras décidée.

- Merci.

Elle le regarda soudainement, il lui rendit son regard surpris.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas comment vous vous appelez.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

- Je n'y ai jamais pensé.

- Quand on est trop ivre….

- Alors comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Comment tu veux que je m'appelle ?

- J'en sais rien. Ici, on vous appelle le barman ou le vieux. Lequel est le plus flatteur ?

- Aucun des deux.

- Comment vous appelait votre sœur ?

Il fit semblant de réfléchir, la regarda un moment, regarda le portrait.

- Tu devrais dormir, gamine, dit-il enfin. Je ferme.

Comment l'appelait sa sœur…. De quoi elle se mêlait, la gosse ?

* * *

Il vint trois jours encore, toujours à la même heure, toujours aussi bien habillé, aussi bien coiffé. Toujours aussi beau. Il s'asseyait face à elle et la regardait des heures enfiler ses verres sans s'arrêter. Lui ne commandait jamais rien. Il avait de l'argent mais il ne prenait rien.

- Ca te tuera un jour, disait-il et elle haussait les épaules, indifférente.

Il lui posait des questions, toujours et elle répondait rarement, se contentant de boire et de boire. Quand elle en avait assez de le voir, elle le lui faisait comprendre et s'il ne comprenait rien, invariablement, la question revenait. _Pourquoi portes-tu des gants Drago_ ? Il la regardait toujours sans rien dire puis il se levait et partait. Alors, elle s'affalait d'avantage sur sa table et attendait, attendait que quelque chose se passe enfin.

* * *

Il ne vint pas le dixième jour. Elle n'en dit rien au vieux qui lui, la surveilla toute la journée, toute la nuit, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Ce jour là, elle n'essaya même pas de repousser un jeune type de vingt cinq ans qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Ce fut le barman qui lui ordonna de dégager.

- Sinon quoi Cracmoll ? railla le blondinet.

- Sinon, il se pourrait bien que je la retrouve ma baguette et que je te la plante dans le cul. C'est clair, petit merdeux ? Dégage.

- Tu veux te la garder pour toi, c'est ça ? fit le jeune en attrapant le menton d'une Hermione complètement dans son monde.

Il sentit son vieux cœur se serrer.

- C'est ma petite nièce ! aboya-t-il. Dégage, gringalet, des comme toi, j'en bouffe trois au déjeuner !

Il se leva, goguenard. Il n'était pas vraiment ivre, n'avait rien d'un ivrogne habitué. Le vieux se demanda ce qu'il venait foutre ici, ce jeune qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Avant de partir, il attrapa une nouvelle fois le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, posa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes et susurra avec perversité :

- Je te ramène ton gallion demain, chérie.

Les poings serrés, le vieux le regarda partir, riant aux éclats. Il était où ce con de Mangemort ?

* * *

- Mon père s'appelait Albert.

Ce soir là, elle était totalement ivre ; le vieux doutait même qu'elle puisse encore parler. La voix pâteuse de la jeune femme le tira de ses comptes.

- Très bien.

- Ma mère l'appelait Al.

Elle tenta de se redresser à l'aide ses coudes, échoua lamentablement et s'affala sur la table. Elle grogna, gémit mais ne retenta pas.

- J'aimerais vous appeler Al.

Il se figea, les yeux agrandis posés sur le portrait au dessus de la cheminée. Il aurait presque pu la voir sourire, si elle n'avait pas été peinte sur une toile moldue.

- Je n'ai pas envie, fit-il à mi-voix.

- Votre sœur vous appelait comme ça ?

- Non.

_Non, ce n'était pas moi_.

- Alors, il n'y a pas de problème. Vous vous appelez Al.

Un choc dur lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'était définitivement assommée contre sa table. Au moins, elle dormirait ce soir là.

* * *

Le onzième jour, il fut là. Il avait apparemment abandonné l'idée de se coller un mouchoir sur le nez mais n'ôtait toujours pas sa moue de dégoût à la vue de tous ces types. Il chercha la table du fond à travers la fumée épaisse qui régnait dans la pièce. L'ombre avait disparu.

Il s'en affola, courut presque jusqu'au vieux qu'il empoigna par le bras, faisant tomber plusieurs bouteilles de whiskey qui se fracassèrent sur le sol.

- Où est-elle ? siffla-t-il, glacial.

- Pas là, c'est évident non ?

Il le secoua violemment et le vieux Al dut s'accrocher à une chaise pour ne pas tomber sous l'impact.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? rugit Drago, les yeux fous.

- Tu es en avance, aujourd'hui, répliqua le vieux. Elle se lave avec Effy.

Il cligna des yeux, le lâcha, réajusta sa robe et tourna ses yeux acier vers le haut de l'escalier qu'on devinait derrière le bar.

- Qui est Effy ?

- Une putain.

- Bien évidemment, railla Drago en avançant d'un pas.

- Ne monte pas, menaça le vieux. Ce sont mes appartements. Ce serait une violation de domicile.

- J'ai fait bien pire.

- Je n'en doute pas, Mangemort.

Drago frémit mais les yeux toujours posés sur l'escalier, ne répondit pas.

- Va t'asseoir, gamin. Elle va descendre d'ici peu.

Il s'exécuta et marcha d'un pas automatique jusqu'à la table du fond, celle d'Hermione. Il attendit. Au bout de vingt minutes, deux personnes descendirent enfin. La dénommée Effy soutenait difficilement Hermione et la lâcha littéralement quand le vieux fut assez proche pour se charger du paquet.

- Elle est complètement cinglée, ta fiancée, siffla-t-elle en rejetant ses cheveux noirs en arrière. J'ai essayé de la déshabiller mais elle n'a pas arrêté de crier que les monstres allaient la bouffer. Regarde ce qu'elle a fait.

D'une humeur massacrante, elle pointa du doigt sa pommette où s'élargissait un hématome variant entre le bleu et le violet. Le vieux retenait Hermione qui, poupée de chiffons, gardait les yeux fermés, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

- La prochaine fois, dézappe là toi-même, vieil imbécile. File moi ma mornille maintenant.

- Elle est encore sale, fit observer le vieux en essayant de mieux caler la fille sur son épaule ; mais elle glissa encore et il dut l'asseoir sur une chaise.

- J'en ai rien à foutre. Mon fric ou tu peux être sûr que je te ramène plus de clients ici.

- Tu devais la nettoyer, répéta le barman. T'auras rien, sale racoleuse. Dégage maintenant.

Drago se leva et prenant deux pièces dans sa poche les lança à Effy qui les recueillit avec un sourire satisfait.

- Mon bon seigneur, susurra-t-elle. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Dégage d'ici, ordonna-t-il froidement sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Il attrapa Hermione et la porta jusqu'à sa table du fond, laissant la fille stupéfaite derrière lui.

- Tu te fais souffler ta putain, vieillard.

Et elle fit volt face alors que le vieux l'injuriait copieusement.

* * *

- Hermione ? appela-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Mon amour, réveille toi.

Elle grogna et secoua la tête.

- Laisse moi.

- Je suis désolé, mon amour, je ne peux pas te laisser. Pas une seconde fois.

- Tu reconnais enfin que c'était de ta faute.

- C'était pour ton bien. Potter et moi le pensions.

- Potter....

- Harry si tu préfères.

- Il m'a abandonnée lui aussi ?

- Il est mort. C'est une forme d'abandon.

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute s'il est mort. Toi tu es vivant et tu ne reviens que maintenant.

- Je devais préparer notre nouvelle maison.

- C'est trop tard, Drago, dit-elle. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Il prit le parti de l'ignorer et continua sur sa lancée.

- Weasley est mort lui aussi.

- Ron ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui. Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Je crois. Il a été tué. Les gens comme toi.

- C'était des Mangemorts Granger. Ce n'était pas des 'comme moi'.

- Tu portes la Marque. Je le sais, je l'ai vue. Elle me faisait peur. Je faisais toujours des cauchemars où je la portais de force et tes yeux devenaient rouges parce que c'est toi qui me la tatouais.

- C'était un cauchemar Granger. Jamais je ne te l'aurais fait.

- Comment Ron est mort ?

- Lors d'une mission. Des Mangemorts lui sont tombés dessus par surprise. Tu ne l'as pas supporté.

Elle fronça les sourcils, pencha la tête sur le côté et ses cheveux toujours sales, son front toujours tâché disparurent dans une tâche d'ombre. Il se décala lui aussi pour mieux la voir.

- Tu es devenue comme hystérique, rappela-t-il. Tu as attaqué Potter.

- Je… je m'en souviens pas, gémit-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Tu t'es jetée sur lui en hurlant. Il a réussi à t'attraper les poignets mais tu continuais de crier, tu pleurais aussi et tu essayais de le griffer au visage, de le mordre afin qu'il te lâche. Il a fini par te ceinturer mais tu te débattais sans jamais cesser de hurler. Tu avais l'air d'une folle amour.

- Je me souviens pas, répéta-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

- Au final, il s'est laissé tomber, toi contre lui et il te serrait de toutes ses forces et il chuchotait des choses dans ton oreille. Tu t'es calmée, lentement mais tu pleurais toujours silencieusement. Vous êtes restés… trois, quatre heures collés l'un contre l'autre. Ensuite, quand il t'a couchée, il est venu me voir. Nous avons décidé qu'il serait mieux pour toi si tu quittais un peu le QG et que tu te rendais à la campagne. Il disait que t'occuper des gosses orphelins t'aiderait.

- Les orphelins. Y en avait sept. Où sont-ils Drago ?

- Morts. Les sept.

- Les enfants, dit-il, blême comme la mort. Je les ai tués.

- Non. Les Mangemorts vous ont retrouvés. Vous n'aviez aucune chance.

Elle releva les yeux. Humides, rouges et brillants. Il déglutit.

- Tu nous as vendus ?

- Je… quoi ?

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui nous a vendus ?! hurla-t-elle en se levant.

La bouche entrouverte, il la regarda basculer sur le côté, jambes trop fragiles pour soutenir son corps maigrichon. En un pas, il fut sur elle, la rattrapa et la plaqua contre son torse.

- Hey, Seigneur, cria un ivrogne un peu plus loin. Fais gaffe à ta robe, elle va tout te crotter, la catin !

Quelques uns ricanèrent et Drago les ignora. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione. Hermione qui pleurait, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, les bras ballants et les genoux pliés. Elle était si légère.

- Tu nous as vendus, tu les as tués, tous les enfants, les enfants qu'Harry m'avait confiés !

Elle marmonnait, finit par s'y perdre et se tut. Il la serra d'avantage contre lui, enfouit son nez dans le creux de son épaule, respira à fond l'odeur étrange de ses cheveux sales.

- Jamais, répondit-il, la voix rauque et la peau sous son souffle se hérissa de petits poils quand elle frissonna. Je t'aimais, Hermione, combien de fois dois-je te le répéter. Je t'aimais tellement, je ne t'aurais jamais trahie. C'est arrivé, voilà tout.

- Mais les enfants….

- Tu n'y pouvais rien, Granger comme tu n'y pouvais rien quand nous avons brûlé notre fils. Tu sais que je t'aimais n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois, souffla-t-elle, les yeux clos. Harry aussi, il m'aimait.

- Oui, il t'aimait mais c'était d'un amour fraternel. Il est mort, amour, moi je suis là.

- Je ne me souviens plus, murmura-t-elle. Je ne me souviens plus de… - d'avoir attaqué Harry. Je croyais… que je l'aimais, pourquoi l'ai-je attaqué si je l'aimais si fort ?

- Parce que Weasley était mort et que c'est Potter qui te l'a annoncé. Tu ne l'as pas cru, tu l'as traité de menteur et tu l'as attaqué.

- Je ne me souviens plus….

Il la serra plus fort.

- Arrête de boire, mon amour. Arrête d'essayer d'oublier, tu te fais du mal, mon amour. Laisse moi t'aider, laisse moi te ramener à la maison.

- Drago ? demanda-t-elle.

Il s'écarta un peu pour mieux la regarder. Elle ne tenait toujours pas sur ses jambes et il remarqua qu'elle agrippait encore sa chope dans sa main. Son cœur se serra quand elle le regarda.

- Lance moi un _Oubliette_. Laisse moi oublier définitivement.

- Tu viendras avec moi après ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle après un silence où seul l'écho de leurs cœurs se fit entendre. Si j'ai oublié, je t'aurais oublié toi aussi.

- Tu m'as déjà presque oublié, lâcha-t-il, avec amertume en se détachant définitivement d'elle.

Elle chancela, se raccrocha à la table comme une noyée à sa planche. Elle le dévisagea, farouche.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Il haussa les épaules, refusa de la regarder et de lui répondre.

- L'autre fois tu croyais que j'allais te tuer. Tu ne savais pas qui j'étais.

Elle ferma les yeux. Avoua dans une murmure rauque.

- Je ne me souviens plus.

Il esquissa un rictus. Elle le vit, fronça les sourcils et cracha :

- Pourquoi portes-tu des gants, Drago ?

Il tourna sa tête vers elle, royal. Dédaigneux, il s'éloigna, bouscula le vieux et deux autres types. Le vent eut tôt fait de l'engloutir.

* * *

- Pensez-vous que je sois malade ?

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps….

- Je ne me souviens de rien ou presque. Les Moldus ont une maladie comme ça.

Il soupira, évita de la regarder. Avec un chiffon, il débarrassait le portrait de sa sœur de toute sa poussière. Délicatement. Il lui sourit, la toile figée l'ignora.

- Ce n'est pas une maladie que tu as, gamine. C'est juste l'alcool qui te ronge la mémoire, te bouffe le cerveau et t'incendie les veines. Juste l'alcool, gamine.

- Pourquoi m'en servez-vous ?

- Parce que tu me le demandes, répondit-il, laconique.

- Si je vous demandais de me pousser du haut d'une falaise vous le feriez ? voulut-elle savoir.

La main qui tenait le chiffon se figea et il garda les yeux posés sur les cheveux de sa sœur. Le ferait-il ? _C'est comme si elle était morte, garçon_. Il se retourna. Le menton dans les mains, la chope pleine devant elle, elle ne le quittait pas de yeux et une lumière curieuse illuminait son visage. Creux. Pâle. Effrayant de maigreur.

- Ca serait le mieux qui puisse t'arriver, tu ne crois pas ? dit-il enfin de sa voix la plus douce.

Elle courba la nuque, ses cheveux tombèrent devant son visage. Il l'imagina se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer.

- Lancez-moi un _Oubliette_, s'il vous plaît.

Il secoua la tête, navré.

* * *

- C'est quand Ron est mort que tout a basculé, dit-elle.

Il n'était même pas encore assis et la regardait de haut, si grand, si prince dans son habit. Lentement, il prit place ; elle ne le regardait pas.

- Le jour où Ron est mort, c'est là que j'ai compris que la guerre était loin d'être finie. J'avais mon bébé qui était mort et mon frère ensuite. Je m'en rappelle maintenant. Avant, nous essayions de nous relever. Nous avions brûlé notre bébé mais nous voulions continuer à nous battre, à nous aimer. Et quand Ron est mort…. Harry m'a demandé de partir. Je suis allée rejoindre les enfants orphelins à la campagne. Ginny était là elle aussi. _Elle_, elle avait son bébé avec elle. Sa petite fille qu'elle m'interdisait de toucher parce qu'elle disait que j'étais damnée, que c'était là mon châtiment pour oser t'aimer.

Elle soupira.

- Tu était fils de Mangemort et Mangemort toi-même. Elle disait que les Mangemorts devaient tous mourir. Notre fils était mort parce qu'il était fils de Mangemort et qu'il deviendrait Mangemort un jour comme tous les Malefoy. Alors…. Elle disait que nous étions damnés, qu'Harry avait eu raison de nous séparer.

- Heureusement qu'elle est déjà morte, murmura-t-il. Je l'aurais tuée sinon.

Elle sourit, désabusée.

- Mon bébé ne serait jamais devenu Mangemort. Je t'en aurais empêché.

- Je ne voulais pas le faire Mangemort, mon amour.

Elle se frotta la joue, épuisée.

- Tu sais ce que je remarque ?

Il remua négativement la tête.

- Avant, quand notre bébé grandissait dans mon ventre, nous parlions du futur. Maintenant, nous parlons du passé.

- Nous pourrions nous créer un avenir, si tu décidais de me suivre à la maison.

- Tu m'aimes trop fort, Drago, gémit-elle, ça me donne mal au ventre.

Il lui attrapa les mains pardessus la table. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il serra fort.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Granger ?

- Comment m'aimais-tu Drago ? Avant, comment m'aimais-tu ?

Il la lâcha, tenta de s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le banc mais échoua. La prochaine fois, il prendrait une chaise. Il ne répondit pas ; elle parla pour lui.

- L'enfant est mort, dit-elle. Il est mort et avec lui, notre amour.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Bien sûr que si. L'autre fois, tu m'as dit « Je t'aimais ». Alors, tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Avant je t'aimais, Hermione, dit-il enfin, après avoir longuement regardé les yeux de la jeune femme. Je t'aimais tellement que ça me tordait le ventre, que la simple idée de te perdre me soulevait l'estomac. Je crevais d'amour, Hermione ; mes poings étaient sans cesse serrés, mon ventre noué et j'attendais de te revoir, je comptais les heures, les minutes, les secondes. Ca me rendait malade.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Maintenant….

Ses cils s'abaissèrent.

- Maintenant, je t'aime douloureusement, difficilement. Je t'aime avec le fantôme de notre fils, je t'aime avec le fantôme des personnes que tu aimais. Tu étais la seule que j'aimais, Hermione, il n'y avait personne d'autres, ni amis, ni famille, ni même ce fils que tu portais. Il n'y avait que toi.

- Mais moi j'avais Harry, j'avais Ron, j'avais notre enfant, mes parents, Ginny, Neville, les Weasley dans leur ensemble, Remus et Nymphadora. J'avais ma famille et tu n'étais pas le seul, Drago. Tu avais trop d'amour à donner, tout cet amour que tu avais été incapable de ressentir dans ton enfance, tu m'as tout transmis. Ca m'a étouffée, étranglée. Ca m'a crevée avant l'âge, ce trop plein d'amour. C'est pour ça, Drago que je ne peux pas rentrer. Parce que j'ai peur que tu m'aimes trop fort encore une fois. J'ai peur de ne pas y survivre cette fois-ci.

- Toi aussi, maintenant, tu n'as plus personne à aimer. Je suis le seul. Aime moi aussi fort.

Elle battit des cils, ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle chercha à tâtons, la bouteille à défaut du verre. Elle but au goulot.

- J'aime toujours. J'aime mes fantômes.

- Menteuse. Ils t'effraient.

- Va-t-en, maintenant, dit-elle, en détournant la tête. Tu m'agaces.

- Je ne m'en irais pas sans toi.

- Je ne partirais pas tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi tu portes des gants, déclara-t-elle.

Il pinça les lèvres et dans un tourbillon de cape, se leva et partit. Ses mains serrées convulsivement dans les pans de sa cape.

* * *

_- Ron est mort._

_Son rire à elle se figea tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, ses bras toujours autour de sa nuque, prête à l'enlacer. Tout à son bonheur de le revoir, elle n'avait pas vu, pas compris que ses yeux ne brillaient plus, qu'il avait l'air plus affligé que jamais, plus abattu qu'à son départ, des jours plus tôt._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je suis désolé. Il est mort, Hermione._

_La voix rauque, un brin voilé par le chagrin. Elle se détacha complètement et recula d'un pas. Elle esquissa un sourire tremblotant._

_- Bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle. Allez, Ron, c'est pas drôle, tu peux venir._

_Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas et Harry resta droit face à elle, perclus de douleur mais droit toujours._

_- Ron ? appela-t-elle et ses yeux s'agrandirent avant de se tourner vers Harry : Où est-il ? Harry ! Où est-il !?_

_- Il est mort, Hermione, répéta-t-il. Je suis désolé._

_Il fit un pas pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula. Désespérée, acculée. Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux._

_- Vous me faites marcher ! Bande d'idiots, rit-elle, le corps bientôt secoué de sanglots. Ron ne peut pas mourir ! Aucun de nous ne peut mourir, nous sommes un, nous… je l'aurais senti, allez, Ronald, cesse tes plaisanteries !_

_Elle criait maintenant et regardait tout autour d'elle. Le visage grave de Drago derrière elle, celui douloureux d'Harry, en face. Elle hurla._

_- Tu mens ! Tu mens, tu mens, tu _mens_ ! _

_- Hermione, tenta-t-il mais elle secoua la tête férocement et n'y tenant plus, se jeta sur lui._

_Vif, il la saisit aux poignets tandis qu'elle vociférait et pleurait tout à la fois. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces et derrière, Drago ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il était de trop dans l'affaire. Il se contenta de regarder, mâchoires serrées. _

_- Tu mens, continua-t-elle de dire alors qu'ils s'effondraient tous les deux. Il ne peut pas… mourir. Nous sommes… un. Harry. Nous sommes… _un_._

_Elle manqua d'air, inspira, hoqueta et eut un dernier soubresaut pour se dégager._

_- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Désolé, désolé, désolé. Je t'en supplie, Hermione, pardonne moi. Je t'aime tellement, je l'aimais lui aussi, tous les trois, on était un, tu as raison, je t'aime Hermione, s'il te plaît._

_Sa voix était un simple filet presque imperceptible et de toute manière, trop concentrée dans sa douleur, elle l'entendit à peine. _Ron était mort_. Comme son bébé, il avait du brûler lui aussi._

_

* * *

  
_

Il entra en coup de vent ce soir-là. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le fond du pub et se dressa face à elle. Elle releva des yeux larmoyants vers lui, loucha un peu et attendit.

Ses yeux gris étaient brûlants ; il la fixait avec colère sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais, invita-t-elle, avec un sourire narquois. Tu es devenu un habitué.

Il la fusilla du regard. Elle ne s'en émut pas, ne le remarqua presque pas, la tête tournée vers le fond de son verre.

- J'en ai presque plus, marmonna-t-elle, en cherchant du regard le vieux barman.

Drago se mit devant elle, lui bouchant la vue. Irritée, elle le regarda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Tu n'as pas fini de me torturer ?!

- Tu m'as dit que si je te disais pourquoi je porte des gants, tu partirais avec moi.

Il carra la mâchoire, ferma brièvement les yeux et lui tendit ses deux mains. Brusquement, elle se sentit mal.

- J'vais vomir.

C'était étonnant qu'après plus d'un an à dormir sur une table, une chope toujours pleine dans les mains, elle ait soudainement envie de vomir. Le vieux apparut derrière l'épaule de Drago et le bousculant, lui donna une fiole qu'elle déboucha à la hâte et but sans hésiter.

- Ca faisait longtemps, grommela le vieux en reprenant la fiole pour la glisser dans sa poche.

- Quoi ? fit Hermione d'une voix faible.

- Que tu n'avais pas eu envie de vomir.

- Je ne vomis jamais….

- C'est parce que je suis là à temps pour te refiler ce petit miracle, assura-t-il en tapotant la poche où se trouvait la fiole.

Elle eut un haut le cœur.

- Mais je suppose que tu ne t'en souviens pas, après coup.

- Vous supposez bien Al, souffla-t-elle.

- Al ? répéta Drago en tournant un regard transperçant vers le vieux barman.

- C'est elle qui l'a décidé, marmonna-t-il. Je m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Non bien sûr….

- Tu insinues quoi, gamin ? tonna presque le vieillard.

- Rien, répondit Drago, en plissant les yeux. Rien du tout.

- Ca va aller gamine ?

- Ca va aller. Merci.

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna de son pas étrange. Drago garda son regard rivé sur elle. Il serrait et desserrait les poings convulsivement, nerveux.

- Granger.

Elle ne répondit pas, resta cacha derrière ses longs cheveux.

- Pose moi ta question. J'y répondrais cette fois.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Enlève moi mes gants. Tu es la seule qui puisse le faire.

- J'en ai plus envie, murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Elle se sentait soudainement vide ; elle appuya ses deux mains contre ses tempes. Il n'avait pas compris. Il ne comprenait jamais rien.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me suivre ? fit-il en désespoir de cause. Pourquoi refuses-tu de… de venir avec moi ?

- Parce que… je – j'ai, commença-t-elle mais sa migraine s'accentua et elle gémit. J'ai si _peur_ Drago.

- Peur de quoi, amour ?

- Que tu… que tu brûles notre maison une deuxième fois.

Hésitante, elle leva les yeux vers lui ; son visage s'était fermé et il la considérait froidement.

- Je vois.

- Je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle. Mais la dernière fois, nous….

- La dernière fois, c'était la guerre, Granger, grinça-t-il.

- Je sais mais… nous aurions –

- Arrête de dire nous, Granger, coupa-t-il. Tu n'y crois même pas à ce « nous ».

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est faux ! se défendit-elle d'une voix si faible.

Il regarda sa montre et sans plus lui adresser un regard, lança par dessus son épaule tout en s'éloignant.

- J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

* * *

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'entendre converser seule les nuits où elle était complètement ivre. Elle leva des yeux vitreux sur lui mais il ne la regardait pas. Elle suivit son regard, tomba sur le sourire esquissé de la petite fille sur sa toile glacée.

- Je sais qui elle est, dit-elle alors.

- Ma sœur. Je te l'ai dit, gamine.

- Non, murmura-t-elle. Je sais qui elle est et qui vous êtes.

- Vraiment ? ironisa-t-il alors qu'il sentait son cœur se mettre à battre avec plus de force.

- Je sais pourquoi… vous faites tout ça. Je ne suis pas idiote. Ni aveugle.

- Si tu le dis, fit-il, sceptique.

Elle soupira, s'écroula d'avantage sur la table.

- Al ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gamine.

- Vous pourrez me laver ? Quand je serais endormie ? Vous me laverez ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Désolé, gamine, je ne suis pas un pervers.

- Je vous fais confiance, dit-elle encore, la voix de plus en plus pâteuse. Je sais que vous ne… que vous ne ferez pas n'importe quoi.

- Tu racontes vraiment des conneries.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle. Elle dormait, la bouche entrouverte, les mains recroquevillées au niveau de sa poitrine. Il souffla.

* * *

Dire qu'elle était la même en ce quatorzième jour serait mentir. Elle avait changé. Elle était propre et presque belle. Ses yeux reflétait toujours le même vide désespéré, sa bouche formait toujours ce pli amer et le reste de son visage exprimait la vieille douleur qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée.

Il s'assit face à elle et elle poussa un verre vers lui. Il ne s'en saisit pas, l'ignora. Elle sourit, un brin ironique.

- Effy est revenue ? demanda-t-il en pointant du menton, ses cheveux fraîchement lavée, ses mains récurées et son front enfin frotté.

Elle porta son regard au-dessus son épaule et il se retint de se retourner.

- Oui, dit-il enfin.

Il hocha la tête.

- Drago ?

Il la regarda. Il sentait dans l'air comme une odeur de fin. Son ventre se noua.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi portes-tu des gants ?

Il cligna des yeux, retint sa respiration sans même s'en rendre compte. Il gardait ses mains bien à plat sur la table, tremblotantes. Hermione se leva, y arriva presque et se retint de toutes ses forces au bord de la table, le temps que son vertige passe. Puis lentement, elle avança jusqu'à lui et se planta bien en face. Il ne la regarda pas, trop fasciné par ses mains soudainement dotées d'une vie propre.

Elle s'en saisit et il sursauta presque de la sentir à côté. Doucement, avec délicatesse, elle lui ôta ses gants, les laissa tomber et regarda les deux mains qu'elle tenait.

La rumeur disait que ses mains avaient été mutilées, qu'il n'avait plus de doigts et que pour cacher la preuve de sa disgrâce, il portait des gants noirs, toujours noirs. D'autres disaient que ses mains étaient brûlées, noircies, pendantes comme deux choses mortes et ne faisant plus parti du corps.

Mais les deux mains qui se tenaient devant elle, celle de gauche, qu'elle pressait contre son cœur, qu'elle regardait et adorait, était blanche, d'une blancheur immaculée, avec cinq doigts fins, des belles mains nobles et pianistes.

Elle le regarda. Lui avait tourné la tête, comme écœuré par la vue de ces mains parfaites. Elle lui attrapa le visage et par la seule force de ses doigts sur sa joue, le força à la regarder.

- Pourquoi portes-tu des gants ? murmura-t-elle.

Il semblait tout à coup avoir perdu ses derrières barrières, une à une et il ne restait plus que l'homme démuni, le véritable Drago qui s'était sorti de la guerre brisé et qui n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de se reconstruire, juste de faire semblant.

- Mes mains, souffla-t-il et le liquide argenté de ses yeux bouillonna soudain, douloureux. Mes mains…. Elles sont – elles sont sales.

- Sales, répéta-t-elle avec sa douceur retrouvée. Comment ça, sales ? Regarde comme elles sont belles ?

- Non. Elles sont souillées.

Brutal, il retira ses mains de son étreinte et les cacha sous les pans de sa cape.

- Elles sont pleines de sang. Du sang, partout. Des enfants. Toujours des enfants. Et des gens innocents, plein de personnes qui ne comprenaient pas.

Sa voix s'était faite hachée et mourut quand il tourna la tête vers les flammes qui fumaient encore dans l'âtre. Elle continua de le regarder et toute l'horreur de la situation lui broya la gorge. Elle glissa sa main droite sous sa cape à lui, attrapa ses doigts et serra, serra le plus fort qu'elle put.

- Elles sont belles, mon amour, elles sont propres.

Mais il secoua la tête et ne répondit pas. Elle n'insista pas. Serra juste un peu plus fort.

* * *

- Nous allons rentrer maintenant, murmura-t-il, le nez dans ses cheveux. Je vais te ramener à la maison.

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge soudainement asséchée. _Il ne comprenait pas_.

* * *

Il la lâcha, elle tituba presque quand il se détacha d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il la regardait avec un si grand amour qu'elle se sentit étouffer.

- Je reviens demain, mon amour. Je reviens te chercher demain pour te ramener.

Il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne, lui embrassa la tempe et le front au dessus de l'œil. Elle suffoquait. Il se pencha pour ramasser ses gants en cuir noir, en saisit un, le regarda et attendit. La tête baissée vers le sol, Hermione l'observa. Nuque courbée, cheveux dorés en avant, il était magnifique, si magnifique qu'elle en serait encore tombée amoureuse si elle l'avait pu.

Il se redressa, le gant toujours à terre et lui adressa un sourire tendre, renversant d'amour. Elle tenta de le lui rendre, y parvint à peu près.

- Je reviens te chercher demain, Granger.

Et il s'éclipsa. Elle tenait toujours debout, sans la table pour l'aider, sans Drago pour la soutenir. Elle tenait debout, seule.

* * *

- Tu as conscience que tu lui brises le cœur ?

- Je suis désolée.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Dites lui… que je suis désolée.

Al secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de le suivre, pas vrai ? Tu lui as menti.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant volt face. Non, je n'ai jamais menti à Drago ! Il… je lui ai dit que s'il me révélait la vérité sur… sur ses mains, alors je partirais. Je n'ai pas précisé avec qui ni où.

Un pli amer déchira les lèvres du vieux.

- Et il a dit, continua Hermione, à voix basse, il a dit que si je parvenais à me lever et à partir seule, il ne tenterait plus jamais de me retrouver. Si j'étais capable de quitter ce bar, il me laisserait en paix.

- Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, gamine, je me demandais où était passée cette si grande intelligence dont on m'avait tant vanté les mérites.

Al s'adossa contre son comptoir, la mine renfrognée et son torchon sur l'épaule.

- Je te regardais sombrer un peu plus chaque jour et chaque nuit et je ne comprenais pas qu'une fille réputée si brillante puisse à ce point se détruire la vie. Je ne voyais pas ce qui avait pu te pousser à ne jamais te relever.

Il soupira, observa son dos alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée à quelques pas de la porte.

- T'as vraiment bien joué Granger. Pas mal pour une Gryffondor.

- Je suppose que vous étiez à Serpentard ?

- Tu supposes bien. Mon frère m'a toujours dit de veiller sur vous trois, le fameux Trio d'Or. Il disait que vous étiez fait pour vaincre, que rien ni personne ne vous résisterait jamais. Ca, c'était quand vous étiez _trois_, pas vrai. Vraiment bien joué, répéta-t-il. Pour une fille à l'apparence si brisée, tu t'en es bien sortie.

- Ne vous reposez pas sur des apparences, Al. J'ai le cœur en miettes, disloqué, démonté et plus jamais il ne battra comme avant. Mais… Drago m'a fait comprendre que…. J'ai vu… -

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, osa affronter son regard. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, brûlantes et torrentielles.

- Drago avait mal lui aussi, plus mal que moi peut-être parce que lui ne tentait pas de fuir cette douleur. Et il y avait ses gants, cette rumeur sur ses mains. Il y avait notre bébé entre nous, notre bébé mort et son fantôme et c'était _terrible_ comme sensation. C'était comme si une main m'attrapait le cœur et le pressait, pressait et le broyait jusqu'à plus rien. J'aime Drago, je l'aime éperdument mais une vie commune… ne nous aiderait en rien. Nous devions nous soigner mutuellement ; Drago a retiré ses gants, j'ai abandonné la bouteille. Nous… nous ne pouvons pas recommencer, lui et moi, c'est _trop_ tard maintenant, bien trop tard.

Elle haletait presque, la poitrine soulevée par un souffle trop précipité, trop douloureux. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il la considéra longuement. _Ne pas la juger_.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te justifier, gamine, dit-il enfin.

- Drago ne pouvait pas me soigner, tant qu'il était lui même blessé au fond de l'âme, dit-elle.

- Tu l'estimes guéri ?

- Oui.

- Mais si tu pars ? Tu penses qu'il va l'accepter ?

- Il l'acceptera, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille. Si Drago m'aime vraiment, il comprendra.

Elle se détourna, marcha à nouveau vers la porte, se figea soudain.

- Al ?

Il grogna.

- Si un jour Drago vient et qu'il vous demande de… de toujours lui verser à boire, de toujours lui permettre d'avoir à boire dans sa chope même quand il dort, s'il vous plaît, Al, refusez.

- Et s'il me demande de le pousser du haut d'une falaise, je refuse aussi, c'est ça ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, pauvrement amusée puis acquiesça doucement. Il secoua la tête, regarda ailleurs.

- Al ?

- Je croyais que tu partais.

- Votre sœur. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

- Je sais, grogna-t-il en laissant ses yeux tomber sur le sourire figé de la peinture.

- Ce n'est de la faute de personne, insista-t-elle. Vous me l'avez dit, que c'était un accident. N'est-ce pas ?

Il la fixa. Elle semblait si grave, si sérieuse. Il hocha la tête.

- Un accident, répéta-t-il.

Elle lui sourit.

- Au revoir, Al. Merci pour tout.

_Merci de m'avoir soûlée tous les jours, de m'avoir permis de me tuer à petits feux, de m'avoir percée de vos regards désapprobateurs, d'avoir grogné, ronchonné, grommelé, bougonné, d'avoir toujours été de mauvaise humeur et jamais de bons conseils, d'avoir gueulé quand je tentais de me confier, de m'avoir versé de l'alcool même quand je crevais la bouche ouverte sur votre table, merci, merci, merci…. C'est de ça que tu veux parler gamine ?_ songea-t-il, amer.

Sa bouche à lui se tordit dans une grimace qu'il ne parvint pas à nommer.

- De rien, gamine. Tout le plaisir fut pour moi.

Elle sourit encore, avant de faire volt face et de quitter le vieil homme et son établissement. Elle sourit, les lèvres relevées et ce sourire était si factice, si faux, si _évident_. Elle tourna les talons, sur un dernier regard. Et il y avait dans ses yeux, la douleur d'un adieu silencieux.

.

* * *

Ahem. Pardon, je sais, je sais, vous me détestez, ils sont toujours pas ensembles. En y réfléchissant, je crois pas avoir écrit d'OS où ils finissent ensembles.... OMG c'est dramatique, je suis une tarée qui aime faire souffrir les personnages fictifs O_o Détestez moi, jvous y autorise, mais pas d'objets pointus siouplè, ça peut être dangereux.

Okay. Votre avis... ? x) Mes deux pré-lectrices - **Anadyomède **et **George le Yéti** qui REFUSE de me faire lire ses oeuvres, espèce de salope, si tu passes par là, sache que je réussirais un jour à te lire ! - donc mes deux pré-lectrices ont trouvé Drago complètement à côté de la plaque xD En gros, niaisou comme pas permis. Mais moi jl'aime bien alors osef hein. Il peut pas toujours être complètement du côté du mal.

Non... ? x)

Bon d'accord, mais là, il est pas non plus complètement guimauve ? Rassurez moi par pitié, j'ai trop hésité à le poster quand j'ai vu que Drago ne correspondait pas à leur attente (ou comment faire du chantage affectif xD Supportez l'auteuse ! :p)

Oh et pour le vieux barman ? J'espère que vous avez compris qui il était. Au départ, il devait pas être là, il devait même pas parler mais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être bien de mettre l'histoire de Drago et d'Hermione en parallèle avec la sienne, d'avoir un... point de vue exérieur à tout ce bazar. Bref, je l'aime bien le p'tit vieux ^^

En ce qui concerne le titre, au départ, quand j'ai commencé à réfléchir à cet OS, je comptais l'appeler L'adieu des ivrognes mais au final ça n'allait pas. Et puis je me suis souvenue de ce titre que j'avais trouvé sympa y a pfff longtemps ! Je suis très contente d'être enfin parvenue à le caser =)

Je tiens aussi à signaler que si vous trouvez que cela ressemble à du Sartre - l'histoire des mains - sachez que c'est pur coïncidence : je ne lis pas cet auteur.

Voilààà ! =) Nous sommes dimanche soir, demain jme lève à l'aube pour aller rendre mes livres de cours parce que Père veut y être à 9h alors que ça reste ouvert jusqu'à 15h. Allez comprendre maintenant, les voies du Père sont impénétrables. Et pis le soir, L'Age de Glace 3. Comment ça j'ai dix sept ans? Osef mes p'tits choux, j'ai regardé La Fée Clochette vendredi x) Et Volt Star malgré lui, la semaine dernière. Comment, je ferais mieux de me taire ? Vous avez peut-être raison... x)

Bonnes vacances les aminch's !

Margaux.

* * *

BIENTOT HP6 SUR VOS ECRANS !=D

(J'ai été voir le train d'Harry Potter à Rennes. Mon paternel m'a fait croire que y avait un acteur caché sour le parasol parce que plein de gens prenaient des photos. Quand nous sommes descendus, nous avons tout simplement compris que c'était le dresseur de bêtes qui tenait Hedwige sur son bras. Mon père est un monstre qui me donne de faux espoirs T_T Jpensais déjà voir les acteurs quoi x) Mais trop few, jme suis assise sur le siège de Dumby, j'ai touché sa Pensine et j'ai pénétré dans le laboratoire secret de Slughy !)

* * *


End file.
